


Holdin' Your Shoes, Wearin' My Shades

by IWillBeTheEndofYou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Encounters, Boys in dresses, Hand Jobs, I seriously hate this song, Licking, M/M, Orgasms, Sun Bathing, alcohol use, bite bite bite, boys in thongs, lonely boys doing lonely things, nipple sucking, pretty skin, vocal lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeTheEndofYou/pseuds/IWillBeTheEndofYou
Summary: Otabek Altin came to this resort to try and meet someone. He didn't expect it to be Yuri, though.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Holdin' Your Shoes, Wearin' My Shades

He was gorgeous. Otabek Altin had never been so sure of anything in his life. The blond standing there at the bar, with the glass of wine cupped delicately in his hand was breathtaking. Otabek swallowed and walked closer to him. The bar was fairly empty, which was sort of surprising. Part of the reason he had chosen this resort was for the promise of the other lonely young people.

The brochure hadn't called them young, of course. Just called them lively, open, fun. But Otabek could read between the lines. He knew good and well it was a resort of pathetic young people who hadn't sorted out how to meet other people. It was sort of like a middle school dance, he mused, except with more alcohol. He stepped up the bar, slipped into the stool next to the blond, who, for his credit, didn't even flinch.

"Hi," Otabek said. The blond flicked his wrist in a gesture that might have been a wave, or a dismissal. It didn't really matter, he realized. At least he didn't get up and walk away.  
"What's your name?" he asked, realizing as soon as it was out of his mouth that was almost as lame as asking him what his sign was.

"I'm gonna need at least one more drink before you start asking me those questions." the blond snorted. He finally glanced over, and Otabek was taken in by the light in his green eyes.

"At least, huh?" he waved at the bartender, a bored looking woman, who gave them a little smirk. He ordered another glass of whatever his companion had and a beer for himself. They sat together in silence, sipping their drinks. The light music drifted over them. If he glanced back, he saw a few people on the dance floor. He wondered if they were especially desperate or particularly inebriated. Either way, they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Well, good for them.

"Yuri," the blond finally said.

"Huh?"

"My name. It's Yuri. What's yours?" he drained his first glass of wine and reached for the fresh one he'd been given.

"Otabek." they weren't giving last names or exchanging business cards. First names seemed good enough. He wondered if that was his real name. He did seem to be the type to give a fake name. And who could blame him? He was getting chatted up (poorly) at the bar of a singles resort, surrounded by others who were either too drunk to care or still caught up in their own inhibitions.

They continued drinking, and Otabek scooted his stool just a little bit closer. They were almost shoulder to shoulder. He wondered if Yuri would notice, and marveled at what a truly stupid move it was. The bar wasn't crowded enough for him to claim that he was being crushed closer to him. He wanted to be crushed closer, though. Yuri was wearing the most intoxicating perfume, something that smelled deep and almost fruity. Otabek had never known a perfume like that.

"Why would you come here?" Yuri asked suddenly. "Was it for the beach, or the bodies?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Come on," Yuri snorted, and somehow even that indelicate motion was attractive. "Everyone either comes for the beach or the bodies. You either want to lay out in the sun, or you're hoping someone will notice you laying out." his eyes traced Otabek's body over the rim of his glass. He felt like he was being stared into somehow, and fought against the urge to fidget.  
"You look like you've been laying out in the sun."

"You don't" he retorted. And it was truly, Yuri was milky white. He looked a little ethereal in the dim lights of the bar, and the way that his hair was shining, so healthy and clean. Most of the other people here were in various shades of tanning or sunburn.

"I'm not getting cancer over something that could be painted on with a spray." he shrugged, seemingly unoffended by Otabek's bluntness. "But you're not answering me. Are you here for the beach? Or something more?"

"I came for something more, but all that's been interesting me has been the beach." he finished his glass of beer just as the wine glass was emptied. The bartender was there in a second, giving them a refill.

"That's too bad," Yuri sympathized. "I came for the bodies, but you're the only one whose caught my eye."

"Can't imagine that. You're gorgeous." it made those big green eyes light up, even if the smirk on his face was a little sarcastic. Otabek suddenly wanted to spend the rest of his life making the light come back into his eyes. "I like your dress."

It was a white little number, the kind of thing that anyone would try and wear in a tropical kind of place. Which the resort decidedly wasn't, but was desperately hoping that everyone would think it was. On most people, it would look costume-y, or like it was trying too hard. But the swishy fabric was hugging Yuri's stomach beautifully. That shining hair was tied back in a careless half sort of bun. Otabek wanted to find the hair elastic and ease it out. He wanted to push his fingers through the hair.

"Thanks," the other man said casually. "Wanna dance?"

He hadn't before Yuri asked. But now he couldn't think of anything he'd like more. Their hands locked as they walked to the dance floor. The music wasn't what Otabek would have chosen for Yuri. Yuri demanded something a little more pressing than the soft melody coming from the speakers that, for as clean and nice looking as they were,still had a tinny sound to them.

There was something in the way he moved. Something in the way that he spun, the dress whispering around him as he did so. Something in the way he fit so perfectly in Otabek's arms, pressed against his chest. His heart was beginning to pound, and he felt just a little dizzy. Whether it was from dancing, how warm it was in the bar, the beer, or just Yuri, he couldn't be sure. Likely a combination of all of them, he mused. But he didn't matter, it wasn't like he was suffering for it.

After a few songs, they drifted naturally back towards the bar. A little pink had come into the other man's cheeks, and Otabek wondered if it was the alcohol or something else. He hoped it was something else. Yuri drained the wine, turning to his companion with an appraising look. When he'd set down his empty beer glass, he reached for him. His hand trailed down Otabek's chest, feeling the muscles there, the warmth of him through the thin cotton tshirt.

"Do you wanna get out of here?"

"I really do." the response got a beaming smile out of the other man, and Otabek almost choked. They left the bar, which was rapidly emptying anyway. The lobby of the building was so bright, Yuri squinted and blinked. Otabek handed him the sunglasses that had been wearing earlier. He was glad he'd remembered to grabe them off the bar in the first place.

"Thanks," he slipped them on and paused, reaching down to pull off the sandals he was wearing. "Take me back to your room. I don't remember where I put my key. I don't feel like asking the desk for a new one. They'll want to verify my identity or something. I don't wanna fight about it. I'd rather spend my energy with you."

"Were the drinks good?" the dark haired man asked, amused. They headed for the elevator, and Yuri hummed affirmatively. He stepped towards Otabek until he was leaning against the wall. Craning his neck up just a little bit, their lips crashed together. It was inelegant, hungry, and a little frantic. Neither one of them cared.

Yuri's lips tasted like the sangria he'd been drinking. It left a pleasant tingle on Otabek's tongue, and so he swiped at the seam of those lips, to know if the inside was as delicious. The mouth opened happily, and their tongue met and tangled. The ding announcing their floor finally made them break apart, a little breathless.

it was lucky no one had called the elevator to another floor, really.

The short walk to Otabek's room was almost difficulty. Yuri insisted on having his arms wrapped around his waist as they walked. It was almost like a slow dance, the steps that they hadn't memorized just yet But there was time enough for that. They had all night. He fumbled his keycard out of his back pocket, swipe it until the light turned green.

Once inside, Yuri dropped his shoes in a heap, tossed aside the glasses. He held his arms out and Otabek swept him up, carrying him to the king size bed. Only one of the nightstands had anything on it, only half the bed even looked sort of slept in. The maids had been in certainly, but it still looked too sterile. He laid Yuri out right in the middle, kneeling next to him to catch his lips again.

"You really are beautiful. I'm glad I was here for the bodies, too."

"Shut up and make me feel beautiful." Yuri demanded.

Otabek finally reached for that hair elastic, letting the hair fall down. He indulged himself, letting the corn silk fall through his fingers, silky and warm. He bent then, fluttering kisses from Yuri's mouth down his jaw, to his neck. The smell of that perfume was particularly strong here. He hummed, letting his tongue slip out, tasting the saltiness from dancing, the bitter taste of perfume.

He bunched the dress up in his palms, easing it up his thighs. Yuri shimmed, working it up and over his head. Now bear other than a lacy little white thong, that left nothing to the imaging, he gave a small shiver. The air conditioning in the room was turned up rather high.But the way the goosebumps rose across his flesh was Otabek's fingers, calloused but gentle, ran over the new planes offlesh to explore made him reluctant to ask to get under the blankets. Yuri let his eyes close.

Otabek continued mapping out Yuri. He kissed the collarbones, which stood with a sharpness that seemed elegant. He lifted up Yuri's arm, sliding his mouth down the inside of his elbow, aware of the way he flinched. He wondered, idly, if the other man was ticklish. He kissed his wrist, biting gently on that thin flesh, before swiping his tongue across the palm.

Yuri whined, gasping as his fingers, long thing and lovely, were sucked into that mouth. Otabek was so, so warm. It was like the sun was radiating off him, still. His legs were spreading before he could stop himself, but the dark haired man seemed to get the message. He slipped between Yuri's thighs, the rough denim chafing against Yuri's skin.

"You're wearing far too many clothes for this." Yuri decided. He slipped his fingers out of the mouth, biting his lip at the hard suck at the end. He reached for the shirt on the other man, peeling it off and tossing it to the side. Otabek himself fumbled open his belt, undid the button and zip and kicked the damn things off.

He even peeled off the black boxer briefs. Which was only a little disappointing, actually. Yuri could have admired him in those for a little while. Ah well, he thought. There's still this.

And this, of course, was Otabek in his tanned, chiseled glory. He ran his hands from his chest down his waist, feeling the muscles tense under his palm. The blond surged up then, capturing Otabek's mouth once more, one leg hooking around a hip. He was glad that he didn't have to be verbal with the dark haired man. He seemed to know what he wanted, pressing his cock, already erect, into Yuri's.

The lacy of his thong was a strange texture against Otabek. He rolled his hips a few times, feeling it out. One mouth latched onto a dusty pink little nipple. He traced it with his tongue, nipped gently with his teeth. The sharp inhalation was a reward. He finally lifted his body up to hook his fingers into the waistband of that thong, pull it on down. He maneuvered himself to pull it away from Yuri's ankles.

"They're panties," he realized. Yuri just stared at him.

"I was wearing a dress. Does it surprise you? Or bother you?"

"No, no. I just didn't realize." he laid back over the blond, covering his body, pressing him just slightly into the mattress. His hands came to Otabek's back, rubbing against his shoulder blades, scratching just slightly.

"Do you have condoms and lube?" Yuri swallowed.

Otabek squired to the nightstand and pulled out a foil packet and a little bottle. He offered them to Yuri, the question hanging in the hair. Yuri shook his head just once. Otabek grinned then, lighting a fire in the pit of Yuri's belly. He liked that smile. He liked the amusement he was seeing on the other man. He wanted more.

His fingers were coated thoroughly. He wriggled down the bed. Before Yuri could ask, his mouth was wrapped around his dick. Yuri keened, fighting the urge the piston his hips upwards. His mouth was as warm and inviting as it had been on his fingers. He whined, feeling the tip of one finger just against his ass. But the finger wouldn't press in, not until he'd relaxed.

Ah, one of those kinds. Wanted to make sure that he was safe and happy. Well, if that was what Otabek wanted, Yuri could deliver. He stilled himself, spreading his legs as wide as he could. Finally, that finger began to dip inside of him. Slowly at first, shallow. Pressing in more and more. He cried out when the finger brushed against that one spot in front of him.

There it is, Otabek thought. He pulled his finger all the way out, before another joined it. Yuri was whimpering, his eyes screwed tightly shut. He was in as deep as Otabek could take him, bobbing his head as he did. His free hand cupped he balls, caressing the velvet skin of him. Yuri let a high pitched squeak out at that.

He scissored his fingers, and almost reluctantly released Yuri's cock with a pop. Yuri stared down at him, lips kiss swollen and stained from the win trembling. He eased out his fingers and reached for the little foil packet. He made a show of rolling on the condom.

He wants me to know, Yuri realized. He wants me to see that. He needs me to understand.

"Please," Yuri mumbled. "Oh please, Beka."

The nickname came out of nowhere, but it worked. Otabek was between his thighs again, and Yuri wasn't sure he'd ever want the man to be anywhere else. His hips were gripped, tugged down. His legs, long and lean, wrapped around Otabek's waist. His ankles crossed behind him, almost the way a dancer would move.

Yuri inhaled,exhaled slowly against the burn, the stretch. Once he was bottomed out, the dark haired man remained still for a second. The squirming of the blond under him, insistent and wanting, was enough to finally make him begin to move.

"You're so vocal. I like that." Otabek murmured, grabbed one of Yuri's legs and throwing it over his shoulder. The new angle made the blond cry out again, his back bowing tightly.

"There, there!" he demanded. Otabek didn't seem to mind being told what to do. Once he had the direction, he was happy enough to pound into the exquisite man. His hips snapped and surged. Yuri howled, his fingernails digging into the other man. He knew he had to be breaking skin, but the other didn't seem to care, so why should he?

The hand gripping his knee left, to grip his cock. Yuri pelvis canted upwards, wanting more of that friction, before digging downwards, wanting it deeper and harder. His mouth was open, caught in a silent 'O'. Otabek swept his thumb across the head as he pumped. That was all it took to tip him over the edge.

He came hard, spraying up his chest. Both of Beka's hands grabbed his thigh then, of the leg over his shoulder. He knew he'd have bruises there tomorrow, and the thought thrilled him. They'd be nice to touch, to press on slightly, to remember this. Beka's breath caught as he pounded in once, twice, three times. He groaned, and Yuri felt his dick twitching.

He regretted the condom, just a little bit. He wanted to feel that cum coating him, wanted to know that heat. He wanted to feel Beka's dick soften in him and pull out with the mess oozing down his legs. When the other man collapsed next to him, their legs still twisted together, he just reached out to stroke his hair back. He caressed just behind his ears, enjoying the texture of his undercut.

A kiss was grazed against his lips as Beka stumbled out of bed to the bathroom. He listened to the toilet flush, the water running. The man returned with a damp cloth, wiping down Yuri's belly and chest, swiping between his legs to clean the stickiness of the lube. Sweet, Yuri thought, even the way that Beka was blushing. He held his arms open, aching for a snuggle.

The dark haired man settled in next to him, drew Yuri in closer. He laid out over the dark haired man, almost purring as he nestled into his chest.

When Otabek woke in the morning, there was no note. His black t shirt was gone, along with his sunglasses. He didn't regret those, at least, they were cheap and from the resort gift shop. The only thing left was one lacy thong.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously hate the song Sangria, by Blake Shelton. My old coworkers would torment me with it. But guess what got stuck in my head today?? So here! Maybe now I can forget this song. Obviously inspired by Sangria-Blake Shelton


End file.
